Orphans
by Redemerald6
Summary: Five year old Phineas and Ferb are orphans and Perry is a young man. He find and saves the boys in the only way he know how to. This pretty much throws what ever you know about the boys in a twister. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Orphans.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Phineas.

Phineas pov

Hi, I'm Phineas, and I am five years old. I have a brother few months older then me, but still the same age. His name is Ferb. We recently were made orphans, but I'm not sure if you can call the place we are living an orphanage. It's old and rickety. It gets real cold at night, and I don't think the owners like Ferb and I very much. They like to beat us and, on night like tonight, starve us.

Ferb and I were sitting in our room. Neither of us could get to sleep, our hunger pains were too great. Ferb always looked after me, and I tried to take care of him, too. We were really all we had left.

Perry pov

I was on a mission to defeat Doofensmirtz, again. I came in through the door and was trapped at once. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, your late." I rolled my eyes and he went on and on about his newest -inator. I wasn't really listen, which was a huge mistake. Not until he pointed it at me did I hear the name. The human-inator. I began to struggle, but ,for once, he had made a decent trap for me. The next thing I knew, the trap had released and I was on the floor. I groaned and sat up, looking around.

Doofensmirtz was staring at me. Like we had never met. "What, are you looking at?" I said angrily, then, I realized I had just spoken English. I blink and ran to look in a mirror. I wasn't a platypus anymore. I was a young man in his mid-thirties. I had teal-blue hair and brown eyes, and ,thankfully, I was wearing clothes.

At the agency, they won't really train you for this. So I was in major shock, then I was angry again. I started to yell at Doofensmirtz, when major Monogram and their team came in and arrested Doof. The old man turned to me "Agent P?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "Yes, Monogram, it's me." he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm afraid, you'll have to stay like this until Doofensmirtz can reverse the effects." He gave me a large wad of cash and told me to find some where to stay.

I found an apartment a mile away from the local orphanage. As a Platypus, I would go there and play with the kids when I wasn't working. I was walking down there now, but stopped when I heard two young voices. I went around the back of the building and found two five year old boy sitting in their room and talking in their own language.

Phineas pov

Ferb and I made up our own language so that no one could understand us. We called it Ferb Latin. "Erb ferb?" Ferb turned to me "es yerb, ineas Pherb?" I looked at the door "I'm ungery herb, do ou yerb ink therb ey therb are sleep aerb?" he shook his head and I sighed and switched back to normal talk. "Do you think we will ever get adopted?" he looked at me sadly "There's always a hope, Phineas."

I sighed and laid on my bed as my stomach growled loudly. Suddenly, there were foot step coming toward us. I bolted up right and Ferb and I dove under his bed and held our breath. I was shaking all over as the owners came into our room. The two men were large muscle bond criminals that were never caught. They always came after Ferb and I, so we knew when to hide. Sadly, this place doesn't have great places to hide. They almost always find us, almost always. But, tonight, they did find us. We were yanked out from under the bed and after that, it was a bad nightmare.

Perry pov

Please, don't ask me too describe what I saw that night. You will never forgive me. It still gives me nightmares to this day. When the men were done with the boys, the green haired one, who had been forced to watch, was on the ground crying and the red head, Phineas, was on the floor in a bloody mess. Phineas' brother came over to him and held him close. "Oh, Phineas, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you again." he sobbed to the unconscious boy. Phineas groaned and called out his brother's name "Ferb." I could feel my heart break for these two. It was awful what they went through and they looked half starved to death. Then, I got two ideas. One for tonight, and one for tomorrow morning. I ran to a diner, not far from me and bought two orders of chicken strip meals with extra fries and extra chicken.

I ran back and wrote a note in their language on Phineas' box. 'It's oing gerb to be kay oerb, I romise perb.' then put the two meals on the window and tapped. I hid as Ferb ran to the window and opened it at the sight of the food. He read the note and looked around. When he didn't see me he went back into the room and I heard him quietly awaking his brother.

I left and was determined to help them even more. The next morning, I was going back to the orphanage and getting those two out the only way I knew how. I was going to adopt them as my own sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Orphans

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 2: Saved and Peter.

Perry pov

I had to use a lot of restraint not to hurt the owner of the orphanage when he opened the door. He smiled a grin that was way too big "May I help you, sir?" he asked. "I'm here to adopt two children. Show me where you keep them." I ordered. "Oh, yes, sir." he said opening the door and allowing me in. I pretended not to know which ones I wanted, but didn't see the ones I did. I turned to the man "Is this all your children?" he got nervous under my gaze "Well, there are two more, but. . ." I interrupted him "Show me." he nodded and lead me to a locked door.

He opened the door and the boys sat up in their beds. I struggled not to show pity for them. If the man knew I was here to help. I don't think he would let me take them. I knelt down and, from the man's point of view, scrutinized them. But, really, I smiled and whispered in their language. The message I left on the box the night before. Their eyes got wide as I stood. "Pack your belonging, you two. Your coming with me." I said blankly.

Phineas pov

The owner was shocked "But, sir, they are. . ." the man who was taking us away, and seem to know Ferb Latin, turned to the owner "Is there a problem?" he asked in a fierce voice. The owner shook his head quickly and went to find our adoption papers. The man turned back to us and seemed to get much more gentle. "Are you both okay?" he asked kindly. We nodded, but didn't speak. "It's okay, I know you're scared, but I promise. I'm here to help you." I felt a smile come to my lips. The first one in a long time. "Our yer the ne oferb oh werb ave gerb us he terb ood ferb. Ight rerb. He smiled and nodded "Es yerb." the owner came back and the man quickly signed the papers, while Ferb and I gathered what little belonging we had. A wrench that Ferb found, and a pencil I found. That was it really, besides the clothes on our back and shoes on our feet.

Perry pov

I quickly sighed the papers and took the boys away. Once we were a safe distance away, they both tackle hugged me at the same time. I was caught of guard and stumbled a bit. Phineas looked up at me "We've been wanting to do that since you said you were adopting us." he said with a big smile. I smiled and ruffled their hair.

We went into my apartment and I prepared a bath for the boys. I left them in the bath room to get some clothes out of my room and came back to an adorable sight. Phineas and Ferb had begun undressing themselves, but Phineas was struggling with his shirt and Ferb couldn't undo the clasps on his overalls. "You need help?" I asked smiling and they looked at me. Ferb nodded and Phineas bowed up and down to show a nod as I couldn't see his head. I helped them out of their torn and dirty clothes and they got in the bath. I smiled as the played and I helped them wash their hair. Phineas giggled as he played with the bubbles, and Ferb splashed a bit.

After they were all clean, it was time for a nap. They would sleep in my room until I got a better place to live. They were asleep before I even finished tucking them in. I smiled and left the room.

I flopped onto the coach and relaxed. The boys were safe and sound. That, to me, was all that mattered now. That is until there was a knock at my door. I answered and found Peter the Panda there. "Oh, hi, Peter. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if it was true. Ha, you really are human." I nodded "It's not that bad really. Oh, I guess you'll be taking over Doofensmirtz. Right?" he nodded "Well, just remember to listen to his back stories this time." he smiled and I welcomed him in. "Nice place." he said looking around. I shrugged "It's temporary." he looked at me "Alright, what are you hiding?" he asked. "Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. Then, Phineas peeked out the door and at us. "Phineas, go back to bed. I'm just talking to an old friend." the sleepy boy nodded and returned to his brother. Peter looked at me like I was crazy. "Who was that." he demanded. I sighed "That, as of today, is one on my sons." he blinked and looked back at the room where the boys were. "You have lost it, Perry."

I told Peter about what I saw the night before and he was a lot more understanding. "Whoa, those two have to Hades and back." I nodded "I don't understand why. They are both so sweet and gentle." he looked at the room again. "So, you plan on staying human or changing them to animals? Because, let's face it, you can't be an animal and their father at the same time." I nodded "I know, but right now, the boys need me and I don't really have a way of changing back so. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." he nodded and left. "Good luck, Agent P, you're gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Orphans.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 3: A house on a hill and the warning.

Phineas pov

I awoke, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and saw Ferb laying in the bed right next to me. I stretched and went into the kitchen area. Daddy was sitting at the table reading the news paper. Ferb and I started calling him daddy after the first week here. He flipped the page and saw me "Good morning, Phineas. How did you sleep?" he asked. I smiled and sat next to him "Really good, and you?" he smiled as well. "Not so great, I need to find a better place for us to live. But there are no houses for sale." I looked at the paper and thought. A light bulb went up in my head "Daddy, you pick a place and Ferb and I will build a home for us." I said determined to help.

At that moment, Ferb appeared and looked at me "You know what we doing today?" he asked and I nodded "We're building a new home." Ferb jumped up and down happily "Okay, I'll get my tool box." I turned quickly and called "Ferb, coat, shoes." Ferb ran back trough the the kitchen shouting "Right." he was zooming back toward the door again and was gone for such a little amount of time Daddy didn't have time to ask where he went before he was back with his secret tool box.

Perry pov

The boys seemed really excited about this, so I drove them to a small clearing I had always wanted to put a house on. They got out of the car and got to work on the blueprints. I watched from the car as Phineas drew and Ferb pointed at things that he thought might be a mistake. Phineas would always fix it. After maybe thirty minutes, Phineas ran up to the car and showed me a real blueprint of a house. Not some kids drawing. My jaw dropped as Phineas ran back to his brother and started pointing at places and walking around drawing X's with a stick. I got a call and turned for a split second. When I turned back, there was lumber and bricks all over the place as well as an incomplete house frame.

I nearly fell out of my car in shock. These two were amazing, and they didn't even realize how unique they were. I got another call and turned again. I turned back and the boys were finishing the roof, which was multiple colors. "Whoa." was all I could say. What kind of five year olds were they?

They came off the roof and dragged me inside. It was fully furnished, and comfortable. They showed me their room. There were two beds. One was an old life raft with _S.S Phineas_ written on it and an aquarium at the head. Ferb's bed was a lot more normal and purple. There were many odd things in the room aside from the beds. An Easter Island head, a broken London style phone booth and an oval book shelf. Next, they showed me my room. It was my dream room is all I can really say. Indescribable.

I hugged them and we went to the living room. Suddenly, the door bell rang. I stood and saw Pinky the Chihuahua. He saluted and handed me a slip of paper. I read it

Letter

Dear Agent P,

We are pleased to inform you that we have found a cure for your state. Please tell us when you'll be in.

Major Monogram.

End

I looked back at the boys who were watching me. Pinky peeked around and gasped "Are you crazy?" he barked in horror. I slapped my forehead and turned to the boys "Boys, go to your room please. Another old friend." Phineas nodded and dragged his curious brother into their room.

I turned back to Pinky "Look," I told him the boys story and about the orphanage and how extraordinary they were. Pinky sighed "You do realize, if your agency finds out about this they'll take them away." I nodded "I know, but I can't leave them. They need me and I need them. We're family." Pinky sighed again "My lips are sealed, but be careful." I nodded and waved good bye. Phineas and Ferb came back "Daddy? Is there a problem?" I smiled and shook my head. "No, everything is fine. Come on, we'll order pizza and movies." I said and the boys ran to the living room laughing.

I wish things could have been like that forever, but it all changed that night. We didn't even get to eat our pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Orphans.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 4: Major Monogram and on the move.

Phineas pov

I was sitting on the coach with daddy and Ferb, playing a game of thumb war, when the door bell rang. "I get it." I said thinking it was the pizza. I ran over and opened the door to find a very stiff, old man in an army green outfit. I looked up at as he seemed to search for something "You're not pizza guy." I said and he looked down at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. Say, little guy, have you seen this man around?" the old man showed me a picture of Daddy. I nodded and turned "Daddy, Daddy, it's for you!" I called "Daddy?" said the man shocked. I heard Daddy tell Ferb to hold then call to me "Coming, Phineas." he got to me and smiled "Who's there?" I opened the door wider so he could see the man and Daddy's smiled faded. "Phineas, take your brother and go to your room. Don't come out until I call you." I nodded and ran to the living room. "Ferb, Daddy want's us to wait for him in our room." Ferb nodded and got off the coach.

Perry pov

I reluctantly turned back to Monogram when the boys were safe in their room. "Agent P, what has gotten into you? You know it's dangerous to have young kids around in your line of work." my fist clinched "What work? I'm human now. I have a great life, a beautiful home, two amazing kids. I don't want to leave this. Those two are the best thing that ever happened to me." Monogram was shocked "Now you're just talking crazy. A platypus can't raise two human children." I growled "I've done a pretty good job so far. Those boys are very important to me. Now, sir, my children are waiting for me. I have to ask you to leave." Monogram glared at me "This isn't the last you'll hear of this." and he left.

Phineas pov

We sat on our beds, Daddy hadn't come to get us yet. Ferb was hanging upside down and reading a book. I was going over the blueprints for a roller coaster we hoped to build in the future. Then, I heard Daddy call "Boys, pack up. We need to go." Ferb and I looked at each other puzzled, but obeyed. I took all my new clothes and stuff and put it in the carrying case I had designed. Ferb did the same and we ran out all packed.

Daddy had his head in his hands and looked upset "Daddy?" I called. He looked up and smiled a bit "All packed?" he asked and we nodded "Great, I'll get my stuff and meet you in the car." we nodded again and went outside to the car. We put our cases in the trunk and got in. We waited a bit, then the old man from before walked up beside the car. Something was different about him though. He looked mad at us. I turned to Ferb "Ou yerb now kerb, he ook's lerb ike lerb he terb wners oerb hen werb hey terb ot gerb ngry aerb." then I switched to normal talk "Maybe we should lock our doors." at the same time we both pushed down the lock buttons on our doors. "Phineas, he's scaring me." I nodded "Me, too." I pulled out my phone and called Daddy. He answered _Phineas?_ "Daddy, he's scaring us."_ Who?_ "The old guy from before. He just standing outside the car glaring at us. It's getting really creep-"

Perry pov

Suddenly, Phineas phone went dead. "Phineas? PHINEAS!" I ran outside and saw the boys struggling in the grasp of Agent D and Agent C. "Let them go." I ordered them. It was clear that I was angry and everyone knew I was the best agent. The two looked from me to Monogram and muttered "Hm, my job or my life. Not much of a choice." they dropped the boys and said boys ran to my side. "I told you Monogram, I'm not leaving my sons. No agent you send will ever have to guts or want to take them. Try this again and I'll show you why I was the top agent."

Phineas pov

It was really scary seeing daddy like that. I'm sure you have heard about mother bears, well apparently Daddy bears are scarier. Daddy put us back in the car and drove off. Suddenly, Daddy made a cool chattering noise and Ferb and I took turns trying to imitate it. Daddy looked at us in the rear view mirror and smiled as we continued to make our attempts. By the time we were miles away from our home we were laughing and smiling again. Life was great even if we were on the move and whatever Daddy was hiding he would tell us about when he was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Orphans.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 5: Keep going

Phineas pov

We had been driving for three day with no stops. Ferb and I were accustom to how to sleep in a car and Daddy would talk to us to keep our hopes up. On the forth day, we stopped at a hotel for a while. We were in Connecticut, not far from a city called Danville. Daddy said we would be safe there for the time being.

We looked at the house he had bought and went in to set up our room. When we were done it looked just like at home. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Ferb did the same and we remained like that until Daddy came up to our room. "Hey, boys, how are you doing? This hasn't been easy, has it?" we shook our heads and I decided to lighten the mood by making another attempt at Daddy's noise. We all started doing it and were laughing after a while.

The door bell rang and I ran to the window and looked down. There was a lady and her daughter, about our age, at the door with a plate of cookies. We went down stairs and greeted them. The girl was really pretty with long black hair and a cute pink dress and bow. She hid behind her mommy's legs as Ferb and I hid behind Daddy's. "Hi, we're your new neighbors. We thought we would come say hi. Right, Isa?" the girl and I peeked at each other at the same time and blushed before hiding again. "Are those your boys?" asked the lady kindly. Daddy nodded and gestured to us "This is Phineas and Ferb, my sons." he said proudly. "Hi." I muttered shyly and Ferb waved, but nothing else.

Perry pov

I could tell the boys were scared of strangers. I didn't blame them, they had bad experiences with people they didn't know. After the neighbors left, the boys hugged my legs tightly and sighed in relief. I smiled at how cute they were being.

We went into the kitchen and tried to figure out what to have for dinner. Phineas and Ferb both wanted taco night. So I got to work with their help. I did the potentially dangerous stuff, while the boys got out the stuff we needed from the fridge. By five o'clock, we had dinner ready. I helped the boys build their tacos and laughed with them when Phineas got sour cream all over his nose.

We had a long bath time that night, Phineas and Ferb still needed help with undressing and they hair. They splashed and played in the water, then I felt a bit dizzy. I stumbled away from the tub and Phineas looked up worried "Daddy?" he asked. That's the last thing I remember before passing out on the floor.

Phineas pov

Daddy fell to the ground and didn't get back up. "DADDY!" cried Ferb and I getting out of the tub and wrapping ourselves in towels. We ran to his side and sat next to him. I took his arm and started to pulled it "Daddy, wake up, it's not bed time yet." I said pulling harder. Ferb was shaking his shoulder.

Then, Daddy started to shrink and blue fur sprouted all over him. Slowly, he changed into a platypus. We stared at the animal on the floor and I remembered everything that had happened since he adopted us. Daddy was running from the old guy and animals. He had said something about being an agent. I reached down and placed a hand on the creature's soft fur. It opened it's eye slowly and looked at me. He let out a weak chatter before passing out again. I scooped him into my arms, unsure whether to take him to the vet or doctor.

There was a knock from the front door and Ferb shook his head. Telling me not to open it. The old man's voice rang out "Agent P, we know you and the boys are in there! Open up!" We ran to our room and climbed under Ferb's bed. Another yell "Break it down." there was a crash from the door way and I covered my mouth so as not to scream in fear.

We heard foot steps coming our way and I held Daddy close. They broke down our bed room door and charged in. They looked around searching for us. I saw two animal agent run to the door and held back a sigh of relief. It was Daddy's friends from before. "Agent P, Agent P, find Perry and those boys and bring them to me when you do." they nodded and the men left.

Perry pov

I opened my eyes groggily and notice I was under Ferb's bed with the boys. I looked at my hand and almost cried out in fear. I was a platypus again. The boys were watching from under the bed and I looked as well. Pinky and Peter were there and Pinky was shaking up a storm. "I can't do it. I won't betray Perry and the boys. Not after they've fought so hard to stay together." he said and Peter looked down "I know, I feel the same way. But, what can we do? They have the house completely surrounded." Pinky seemed to think then snapped his fingers "My host family is right next door. We can sneak them right out of here through my lair." I smiled. It might work.

I sat up and let out a weak chatter. The two agents looked in our direction and ran to us. They lifted the blanket and saw us. Phineas and Ferb scooted back in fear and Phineas tightened his grip on me. Peter checked to see if the coast was clear and Pinky waved for us to come out quickly. The boys looked at me for instructions and I nodded. We crawled out and Pinky lead us to an entrance to his lair.

Once in the lab, Pinky shoot me again with the Human-inator. To the boys joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Orphans.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hidden past. Final chappy.

Perry pov

I flexed my fingers, readjusting to my human body. The boys were happy to have their human dad back, but wanted an explanation. I told them about who and what I really was and preyed they wouldn't hate me.

To my shock, it was quite the opposite. They looked at each other and laughed, Peter, Pinky, and I stared at them. "So that's why those guys are after us?" asked Phineas. I nodded puzzled at their reaction. Ferb spoke through laughs "We thought it was because of us. We've had lots of weird people try to take us back cause we can build really good." he giggled. I blinked, this whole time the boys blamed themselves for our moving around? Then, I understood the laughter was relief. I smiled happily as they didn't hate me.

Phineas pov

Ferb and I had a feeling Daddy was hiding something. But, this explained a lot more then we thought it would. We couldn't help but laugh. In relief that this wasn't all our fault. Soon, the agent started to laugh and Daddy relaxed.

It wasn't over yet, though. We still need to leave town. Pinky lead us through a tunnel to his backyard and we got away from there. We got on a bus and headed out of the city. Peter told Daddy something important before we left. "Perry, the affects aren't temporary. Agent A sneaked into the hotel you stopped at and spiked your breakfast with the antidote. I over heard her talking about it. She's sorry, by the way." Daddy nodded and we got on the bus.

"Note to self, don't anything you and the boys don't make yourselves." Daddy murmured as we kept on riding. He was on edge and checked every corner every ten seconds. I looked at Ferb and motioned to him asking for help here. He looked at Daddy and chattered a little bit, and when he didn't respond a bit louder. Finally, Daddy looked at us and we both made the noise. He just smiled and made the noise as well. We laughed and decided that if we ever got down, one of us was to make that noise and we would keep doing it until the down one smiled.

Perry pov

The boys fell asleep at my sides and leaned against me. I smiled at them and laughed when ever Phineas would push his brother a bit for snoring. Soon, we had to get off the bus. The driver help me carry out the boys and told me a good inn we could stay at for the night. I nodded, thanked him for the help and walked away. Ferb had awoken so I was only carrying Phineas, who had began sucking his thumb. We found the inn and got a room. The lady was very polite and even whispered as not to wake my sleeping son. I gently laid Phineas in bed and tucked Ferb in next to him. They hugged one another and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, we politely declined a breakfast and left for the bus stop. We rode deep into the country and found the perfect and secret spot to build a new home.

Phineas and Ferb were done faster this time and by noon were jumping on their handsome handmade coach. We sat together and took in the peace. Monogram had no way to find us and the house was perfect for us. The boys had plenty of room to play and build to their hearts' content. For once in my life, all was perfect. This time there was no way we could have this taken from us. The boys and I were safe. We grew our own food and Phineas found a way on the internet that was untraceable, the same for T.V. Like I said, Perfect.


End file.
